Service providers and developers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and/or navigation applications that provide users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, phablets, personal navigation devices (PNDs), etc.) with substantially real-time location-based information to assist them with their travels, especially while driving (e.g., driving to a vacation destination). In particular, navigation systems are becoming more widely used and increasingly integrated within vehicles (e.g., an embedded navigation system is often a standard feature among newer vehicles). However, such navigation systems often require periodic updates (e.g., software/firmware updates). Moreover, over the air (OTA) updates generally require stable connectivity and data subscriptions for the vehicle, which often prevents driving during the update process. Some navigation systems may be updated via a universal serial bus (USB) drive or a digital video disc (DVD). However, this approach requires user interaction and does not consider the available upload/installation time. In addition, during some OTA downloads, the vehicle cannot be moving and/or the engine needs to be running. Further, a disconnection during the update process (e.g., if a vehicle moves or its engine stops) often requires the updating and/or downloading process to be completely restarted anew. Accordingly, services providers and developers face significant technical challenges to enable users to periodically update embedded navigation systems while avoiding situations where the update process is cancelled due to a disconnection or the user having to remain in his or her vehicle until the update process is completed.